1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolier flag, and more particularly to an adornment flag that is able to emit light by itself for advertising and decorating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common advertising board or notice board on the inside of the retail establishments or the outside of a house or building appear as a rectangular box attached on the wall, without much change over a long time period. Because the flag type of advertisement has not attracted more consumer's attention, the commercial value of that advertising has greatly decreased. On the other hand, the advertising boards are limited to being attached on the outside of an enclosure's wall, or the entrance of a retail establishment, but it can not be located within the retail establishment.